


She Bit My Lip and Drank My Warmth

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Catwoman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: “Beg me, and I may consider letting you go.”





	She Bit My Lip and Drank My Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote my first fic for my longtime fave DC femslash ship! Since I was running late with it, I tried this thing called ~brevity~ which I’m no goddamn good at, lol.
> 
> Title from AFI’s “Love Like Winter.”
> 
> Day 11: Object Insertion* | Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring*

“Beg me, and I may consider letting you go.”

Selina smiles from where she lay in the just-cooling sand, sharp teeth glinting. She knows Talia hates when she meows, thinks it annoying and gimmicky, so, pointedly, she answers: “Me-ow.”

Talia shoves the hilt of her sword deeper into Selina’s cunt, wiggles it around a bit to stretch her out. “You are lucky I’m using the katana and not the cutlass for this,” she teases, her own merciless grin shining equally with amusement and pleasure at having won against the illustrious Cat. After a lengthy hand-to-hand ordeal out in the Khadym sun, when the sweat beading under Selina’s cowl became too much to handle, she had hit the ground after one twist in the wrong direction, too close to Talia’s awaiting attack.

Now, she is completely stripped of her suit, her whip keeping her thighs held to her stomach with a tightly-tied loop resting just under her knees and biting into the skin of her back. Talia holds her calves aloft with one hand around both ankles, baring her to appraise and toy with at her discretion.

Selina’s proud to have made Talia work so hard for it, at least. They’re both too into this game for their own good, but she also knows they aren’t going to stop, at least until it gets too cold outside to continue.

Already, the coolness on her dripping slit sends a shiver down her spine, and, despite the discomfort of the loose grains of sand against her, she wriggles in instinctive search for warmth. Talia looks like she’s happy to oblige, but she’s also stubborn.

Humming, she presses the hilt as far inside Selina as it’ll go, and Selina ekes out a whine she didn’t mean to make when the criss-crossed grip rubs perfectly against her walls, swollen and slick, desperate for the main course after a relentless evening of teasing.

“If you’re aiming to have us both freeze to death out here, you’re doing great, sweetie,” she says, breath coming out panted.

Talia tuts as if in disappointment, rubbing slow circles over the angry red swell of Selina’s clit with her newly-freed hand. The sword’s blade rests comfortably in the sand, propped up by Selina clenching desperately around the girth of its handle. It doesn’t feel as rewarding as Talia’s fingers, but she knows that’s the point. Punishment for losing the game.

Once the rubbing abruptly becomes hard and fast enough to send sparks through her, Selina feels the spring toward orgasm hit with a feeling so perfectly anticipatory she bites her lip and holds her breath to prepare for it.

Instead of letting her achieve her end, however, Talia stops to pinch instead, reveling in the frustrated twist of her features the action earns.

“Fine, fine, jeez.” Selina gasps, kiss-bitten lips open in an O while she sucks in lungfuls of desert air. “Please.”

“No,” Talia says, deceptively sweet. She ever-so-gently scratches her nail over the nub, just to watch Selina twitch in her bindings. “Purr for me, kitty. Prove to your owner that you are a happy pet.”

Pride aside for now, she curls her toes and makes a little purr sound, face heating at the dumb display. Talia smiles, rewarding her by withdrawing the katana’s hilt. Selina expects fingers to enter her next, only to be surprised by Talia’s hands raising to untie the whip.

The moment her legs are free, Talia grabs her ankles and spreads her open, throwing one of her own legs, long and lean, over Selina’s hip so that her knee digs into the sand. Selina’s heels hit the ground, but she’s less aware of the chafing than she is of the woman on top of her, a graceful blur of green and gold as her top comes off, her skirt moving aside just enough to reveal her own naked body and the shine of her arousal evident on her inner thighs.

Selina purrs again, this time purely out of satisfaction. She doesn’t even mind the way Talia hums a soft laugh at the fact. Enjoys it, even. The sound of her moan when she lowers herself, rubbing her cunt along Selina’s with small, fluid rolls of her hips, is far better.

“I—_oh_—__might just have to lose more often,” Selina jokes, right before a particularly erratic rock against her steals her breath in a gasp.

“Don’t worry, beloved,” Talia says, leaning over to inch her hands up Selina’s abdomen, reaching to cup her breasts as she bounces, the sounds between them growing filthier, “you will lose to me again. That much is certain.”

Selina laughs, even if it’s not particularly humorous. Knowing Talia, that’s a genuine threat. It doesn’t make her any less wet, especially considering how brutally she’s being ridden now, each pass of warm flesh over her lips and engorged clit making her spine arch out of the sand with as many wavering breaths as she’s able to take before her eyes roll back and her orgasm grips her with force.

It feels blinding, like it always does with Talia, who doesn’t stop until she wrings another one out of her, just to rub it in her face later when they’re keeping score.

Spitefully, Selina shoves three fingers inside her at once, reveling in the hiss she gets. That’s a victory, as far as she’s concerned, even if Talia sinks all the way to the knuckles in her next move, hips twitching in tight circles against the messy wetness between them, practically dripping on the sand beneath.

Finally, after making Selina endure the powerful aftershocks of continuous stimulation, Talia tightens around her fingers and huffs a breathless sound. Her eyes fall closed just as a long, low moan spills from her. Selina wonders how she manages to look so elegant, even doing this.

By the time they both get redressed, the air is painfully chilly. It’s a long journey back to Gotham. Talia knows. She says nothing when she winds her arm around Selina’s waist and leads her back to her chambers, opening the night up to an array of possibilities.

Selina secretly hopes the game will continue until dawn.


End file.
